


I can be some courage at the side of your bed

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Nervous Kara Danvers, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, angsty teenage Alex, learning how to be sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: A couple of Danvers Sisters week prompts. Teenage Alex and Kara trying to figuring out how to cope with being shoved into each other's lives. Kara feels lost and is carrying the weight of her fallen world. Alex is angry but she's trying her best to soften for the nervous stranded Alien girl that's suddenly become her responsibility and maybe even her sister.





	1. The First Sisters Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the these two as hurt and angst ridden teenagers. I might do more of it in the future. All mistakes are my own, no beta. Enjoy!

It hadn't taken her very long to learn English, the Kents were very kind and patient with her as they taught her but now Kara was refusing to talk to anyone in the Danvers Household. She felt betrayed by her cousin, the only other remaining Kryptonian in the universe because he'd sent her away to live with someone else and Kal didn't even know how to speak their native language. English just felt so strange on her tongue, it was like a forbidden language she shouldn't have any business knowing but she'd been forced into it. In her irrational, terrified teenage mind if she continued to speak English it would mean the end of her remaining ties to her home world leaving Krypton lost to her completely. 

Kara jumped when the front door slammed and Alex stormed up the stairs to their bedroom. Kara could feel that something was wrong before she'd even heard Alex crying. She had no idea what possessed her to follow but she carefully climbed the stairs then paused outside the bedroom door. Alex had seemed so cold and angry Kara was starting to wonder if the other girl was capable of other emotions so this was the first time she'd seen Alex shed tears, Alex was hurting and Kara knew all too well about hurt. 

Kara had stood there for a few minutes before she found herself opening the door before she had a chance to retreat. Kara told herself it wasn't a mistake, there was no one else home and she couldn't bear the thought of the other girl wallowing in misery alone. She'd expected Alex to scream at her, scream the way she would at Eliza when they'd argue and her Mother would follow her into the room intruding on her privacy, but nothing came. Kara sucked in a breath, urging herself forward to where Alex was slumped on the bed crying into her pillows. 

“Al-ex,” It wasn't much more of a raspy whisper, but she'd spoken. She heard the older girl sniff, wipe her face on her shirt sleeve and turned to her. 

“Go away,” It was far less menacing than Kara was used to, with far less intent behind it. Kara sat on her bed across from Alex and tried again. 

“Alex...” Kara's voice was still soft but sure this time. 

“You're actually going to talk?” Alex chuckled and thought it over. Kara nodded her head. 

“My friends are fucking lame, they went to the movies without me and we'd been waiting for it to come out for months. Do you know who they went with? Those god damn boys, the ones at school who've been calling you freak because you don't talk to anybody...because they think you're a weirdo.”

“I-I I'm sorry,” Kara looked down at her feet, her brow crinkling.

Alex sat up on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair trying to fix it, taking in the other girl who looked small and wracked with guilt. Alex let out a sigh.

“It's not your fault,” Alex offered. She watched Kara get up, cross the space between their beds and sat next to her.   
  


“Bitches...” Kara nodded her head. Hoping it was the right term, she'd heard Alex say it all the time. Alex let out a snort laughing at Kara's words, Kara giggled along too. 

“Bitches!” Alex agreed, with the brightest smile she'd ever offered Kara. “I think I need new friends...” Alex sighed. 

“I-I could m-melt their s-shoes?” Kara suggested, completely seriously.

“Oh my god!” Alex shook with laughter. “I'd love that but we'd be in so much shit I'd never see the light of day again after that, you could just say you didn't know what you were doing but I'd be dead.”

“No, I don't want you to die.” Kara teared up all of a sudden, hiding her face in her hands. 

“Ohh, no, no I just meant I'd be in a lot of trouble, not actually dead, dead. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. No One's dying.” She'd had a lot of talks with her parents, she knew Kara had nothing, had no one but them. She knew she should make a better effort and the kids at school were really pissing her off. 

“No one's dying,” Kara repeated, revealed. English was still so weird to her, it would take a while to fully grasp its many meanings for how things were said. 

“Look, I know I've been an ass and I'm sorry. But if you promise to try and talk to me a bit more, we can try to be friends, okay? Hey, I know you're always hungry, my Mom left some money for us to order pizza. You've had pizza before right?”  

“What's a pizza?” Kara asked as she followed after Alex who stood up making her way to the door, and downstairs. 

“Trust me, it's the best thing you'll ever eat in your entire life!”

“I will trust you!” Kara nodded, so innocent in her words and eager to be Alex's friend.

They sat on the couch with their pizza and Alex flicked through the t.v. stations until she found a movie. She wasn't sure what Kara would like but she picked something funny this time last time Kara had a bad reaction to the action movie she'd picked out and she didn't want the other girl to panic this time they were having a nice hour and a half between them. 

“Thanks for starting to talk to me, Kara. Your English isn't even that bad.” Alex gave Kara a playful nudge with her elbow. 

 

“Thank you. I learn I learn things fast. I-I'm scared to, I’m scared to  speak English, afraid I'll forget Kryptonian...” Kara finally admired and took her first bite of pizza, and gasped. 

“This tastes p-perfect!” Kara teared up and rubbed at her eye with a balled up fist. Her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

 

“Well, how hard can it be? Why don't you teach me? And I'll keep helping you with your English. That way you won't be the only one who knows Kryptonian and I can remind you.” Alex couldn't help but laugh. 

“I know! I cried to the first time I had pizza. No sweat, okay?!” They both giggled.

“You want to, you want to learn? For me?” Kara asked, looking at Alex with hope in her eyes.

“Sure! Why not?! I'm ahead in all my school work anyway. It's so stupid!”

“You're really smart,” Kara nodded and dared to give Alex a hug in all her excitement about teaching Alex the language of her fallen home-world. 

“Thank you, Alex!”  Instead of pushing her away as Kara feared, Alex hugged her back. 

“We can start after this if you want.” Alex ruffled Kara's hair. 

“Now, eat your pizza it's getting cold!” Kara smiled a bright smile and did just that. 

 

Kara felt hope in her heart for the first time since she'd landed there that maybe she wasn't really alone. She had the sense that maybe Alex wouldn't abandon her like her cousin had.


	2. She's my best freind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to find Kara while at school and finds that someone's drawn on her locker and calling her a freak. Alex takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never for this "She's My Best Friend" prompt right?

 

They'd been getting along just fine at home but school was a different story it was tough for Alex but even harder on Kara for being not from this world. She had never wanted a little sister (okay, that was a lie, her friends all had siblings and it didn't seem so bad.) let alone a little shadow that followed her like a lost puppy. The only difference between Kara and a lost puppy was that Kara was from freaking outer space. Junior High was rough on ordinary kids she couldn't imagine what it was like for Kara, but she tried her hardest to make life easier for the girl and be understanding about all of this. 

Alex had forgotten to give Kara her lunch money that morning, she was on her way to Kara's locker between classes to give it to her when she saw the crowd of kids around it, they were laughing. Alex's heart was in her throat, the chill of fear down her spine making her hair stand on end. 

What now? What now? Please don't be bad, please. Alex elbowed her way through the kids.

“MOVE IT! OR LOSE IT!” The other kids knew to scramble from her though it never stopped their snickering. Alex spotted Kara first, her face buried in her hands slumped on the floor against her locker, crying. When she looked up she saw it the word FREAK and a shoddy drawing of a stereotypical Alien was on the door of Kara's locker, that alone was enough to break Kara's heart, not even the Martians were little green or grey men and she'd told Alex all about it. Alex's Her jaw locked and her fists clenched, she turned around to the crowd and looked for the perpetrator. Alex grabbed a girl by the backpack and spun her around. 

“Apologize, right now Cathy...” Alex demanded. 

“No, way. I haven't done anything. You're nuts, you and that Freakazoid too!” The girl pointed at Kara and the crowd of kids giggled. 

“Why do you even care, Alex? She's not even related to you and you spend all your time walking her around here like she's a dog on a short leash...” 

“Shut the fuck up!” It only took a split second for the events that had happened next to unfold, Alex raised her fist and decked the girl square in the nose. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she could hear it swooshing in her ears, there would be no doubt Kara could hear that. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't a total rush, and that she'd liked hitting someone. No, she'd keep that to herself, but it was to be known that Alexandra Danvers was not a pushover.

“She's my best friend, so messing with Kara stops right now. If anyone else has a problem with that you can meet my fists as well.” She folded her arms and watched the other kids help the bloody nosed girl up and then scramble away. Alex sincerely hoped it was broken. 

They sat next to each other in the principles offence, she was holding an ice pack on her bruised knuckles. Kara could have stopped her if she'd used her super speed but she hadn't been looking and she would have exposed herself to part of the school. She was going to be suspended for at least two days for fighting, it would have been more but the Principle took pity on them, she was after all only sticking up for Kara. Eliza was on her way to pick her up and no doubt give her a lecture. 

“Alex?” Kara had started, looking up at her big sister with concern in her eyes. 

“No, don't. Don't apologize. This isn't your fault, people are cruel and I've had just about enough of it. I had to do what I did or it would never stop. Being different doesn't make you a freak, Kara. You're smart and funny and if they opened their fucking eyes and if they had a half a brain they'd see it too like I do.”

“Thank, thank you for pro-protecting me, but but Alex you, you shouldn't have, have to. They, they don't have...have very good parents to teach them any better, but you, you do.” She was very careful with her words, trying to get her point across without offending Alex, she was grateful for the other girl becoming so kind to her, but sometimes Alex's anger still scared her. 

“You are hurt...I-I never want...never want you to be hurt because of me.” Kara's head dropped, her shoulders slumped looking at her sneakers. 

“Did...did you mean...did you mean it when you said...you said that I'm your...you best friend?” English was still tricky for her, still felt funny on her tongue but she was improving little by little every day. 

“I did mean it. And you know what? You're my sister. It's my job to protect you, and not just because Eliza tells me to do it, but because I want to, Kara. We've become really close you and I. Look, I know you hate it so I'll try to be better with my temper even when it comes to bullies, okay? No matter how much I want to smash their faces...that'll be the last time.” Alex sighed, watching Kara's eyes fill with tears, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

 

“Promise?” Kara mumbled into Alex's shoulder.

 

“Promise.” Kara hugged Alex tightly, and Alex didn't mind even if it was a little painful, but Alex's groan made them both laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr anotheronefliesthebus

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on tumblr: anotheronefliesthebus


End file.
